Escaping The Virus
by Pmanan
Summary: What will happen when the world ends? This story basically cover the lives of several people after the virus has destroyed everything.
1. Prologue

The beginning of the end began with a simple genetic mistake. It started with a child, born with a missing gene. But pretty soon people who weren't related to this child started missing the gene. This missing gene was killing off tons of people. So this is the story of the survivors.


	2. Lucifer Carrison 1

**Lucifer Carrison**

Living in the suburbs in New York wasn't the smartest idea, especially before the genetic mishap. My wife always wanted to though, so, reluctantly, I moved with her. We moved into a small house down the street from her new job, a movie director. But, of course, she would always be on the move. So mostly I would be alone in our new house. This week, she was in San Francisco.

I needed to find a job and climbed into our new red mustang and drove to New York. On one of the streets, that is supposed to be busy, no one is in sight. Papers were flying around. Nothing was adding up. Car doors were left open and sirens to an ambulance were still running. I glanced left and right looking for people. No one was to be seen.

My heart rate is going up and finally I see one person. But they are running with their faces full of fear. I put my car in park and opened my door.

"What's going on here? Where is everyone?" I asked. The man looked at me.

"You don't know?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"If you'll take me out of the city, I will explain." he said starting towards my car.

I nodded and he climbed in the passenger side.

"A child, by the name of Claithis, was born without a certain gene. This gene would keep him alive. But as soon as he was born without it, more people were giving birth to babies without this gene. They grow into adults those children. But, soon, when they were older, they stopped developing and started to rot. And this was the beginning. Soon they wanted to eat humans. This is the way our world is now. They have started eating New York. Please take me out of this filthy town." He said shaking his head in disgust. Peering at him closely, he was a child. Not much older than eighteen. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, if not weeks.

"What's your name?" I asked him softly.

"Drexel." He said looking out the front window.

"Well, I am going to go home and pack some things for me and my wife. Do you want to come with and get something to eat? Maybe some new clothes?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled into my driveway.

We climbed out of the car and he followed me in the house. I grabbed a suitcase from our closet and packed some clothes. I packed most of the necessities and made a bunch of non-rotting food for the three of us. Drexel and I made a game plan. We would go pick up Gracie from her movie shoot. And we would go to the nearest air port. We would fly to Paris in France and escape to the outer regions of France. We grabbed Gracie's gun and loaded it. Driving to the nearest store, which was deserted, we grabbed another suitcase and started getting Drexel clothes. We grabbed guns from the weapons area and a couple of knives each. We mapped out how to get to Gracie, the airport and where we would live in France.

I told Drexel about my life and about my wife on the way to San Francisco. Soon, Drexel was telling me about what his family was like. He told me that they had been eaten and turned, they were zombies. He told me about all of this, tears streaming down both of our faces.

We neared San Francisco and we went silent. The streets were empty, meaning that the 'virus' had spread to here. But the entire way here, the small towns were full of life. I turned the corner and parked the car. This is the address she had sent me a couple days ago. We climbed out of the car at Grey's company. I open the lobby door and something grabbed my shoulders.


	3. Pika Groove 1

**Pika Groove**

The 'virus' hit this small town of Malcony fast. The 'virus' hit our town within a week. My family was the first to go. I made it out alive only because I was at a friends the night it happened. When returned the next day my little sister tried to eat me. Scary, I know. She was the type of sister everyone loved.

When they tried to eat me, it took all of my will power to kill them as they were. They were the average family, perfect as perfect can be. Except me. I was the outcast in everything. My mother hated how I couldn't get my school work done on time. My father hated how I wasn't just like him. And Carla, my sister, hated how I wasn't normal. My father was the Vice President of his older brothers company. My mother was the principal at Malcony Senior High. She always knew if I was skipping or if I was being trouble. My sister was a tattle-tale. But I loved her with all my heart.

After killing them, I dragged their bodies outside and locked all the doors and covered the curtains. Basically, I was gonna hide out in my house. I was terrified. We still had power and electricity, so I played my Xbox in my basement room. But all that came to an end, when there was pounding on my door.

"Pika!" A girls voice screamed.

I was terrified, normally, I am socially awkward and I don't really talk to girls, I only check them out.

I looked out the peep hole. The hottest girl in the school, Julia, was out there.

_What should I do? What should I do? _My thoughts were scrambling.

I opened the door and she opened her arms into a big hug.

"Thank you, Pika." She said with tear streaks on her cheeks. I wanted to kiss them away, but I was so socially awkward she wouldn't have it.

"Umm…" I started. "What are you doing here?"

"I . . I had to . . um . kill my family. They were gonna eat me." She said sobbing more and she buried her face into my chest.

"I know the feeling." I whispered.

"You can't possibly know what I am going through." She said fiercely.

"Well, If you came here to insult me, maybe you should just get out." I said pushing her tiny figure out of my arms.

"I . I didn't mean it like that." She said looking at me squarely.

"Of course you didn't. But yes, I had to kill both my parents and my little sister yesterday. Does that make you happy? I had to kill my family." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

When you look at me, you would probably think that I am thin and a whimp. No, I am tough, strong enough to protect my self in a fight, and yes, I am skinny. Normally, I wear skinny jeans and tight t-shirts. I have a black and blonde hair and my eyes are a deep brown. I am the school punk, only because my mom was the principal.

Looking at Julia, you see a gorgeous blonde with deep blue eyes. She has a flawless face and a tiny figure. She wears tight jeans and loose shirts and is self confident. Yet, she is underestimated, she is musically talented and athletic.

In every music concert she is in, which there isn't one she isn't in, she had a solo. She would stop the crowd, make them listen, even the band stopped playing when she started.

She was in every sport. She would run faster than a cheetah, swim faster than a fish, and threw a ball like an allstar. She was amazing at everything.

I was in band and choir. I sang some solos, but never as good as Julia. I played the electric guitar. I was in absolutely no sports, but I did lift weights.

Julia sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said sadly.

"Julia, I want to help you. Though, you are making it impossible to be around you without getting angry. Why did you come to me today? Why me of all of your popular friends?" I asked.

She looked stunned.

"Umm, I knew you were safe to go to, I see you lift, through your bedroom window. I knew you wouldn't let anyone die. Well, I kind of had a crush, on, you. Since the fifth grade."

"What?" It was my turn to be too stunned to think.


	4. Dezzy June 1

**Dezzy June**

Day three.

Here I go.

Slowly, slowly. STOP!

Wait for him to pass.

Start again.

I climbed out of the little hiding spot and gestured for my brother to hurry. We were standing in broad daylight, while the zombies were out.

Guir climbed his tiny figure out and I threw him onto my shoulders. Guir is only three years old. Our parents were turned, but I saved Guir. He is the perfect little brother.

Guir is light, due to lack of food and tons of exercise. I was the same way, the clothes we used to have are a way too big now that the gene was lost. We have been checking out stores and restaurants for food and clothes and we are getting somewhere.

Right now what we need is a place to live. So today we are taking our backpacks of food, water and supplies, and trying to find a good place to chill.

While in a store, I figured out how to shoot. Guir learned how to trip then stab. Which is pretty graphic for a three year old. But we both need to learn how to fend for ourselves.

We started to run, but near the zombies, we slowed and tried to blend in.

The sun was shining and the zombies were blind today so we began to just run. We found an apartment building and cautiously stepped through the revolving doors. I put Guir down. Just before the doors opened, we peered through the glass, there was one zombie, standing stupidly in the corner. He looked like he just got in trouble. The elevators weren't near him so we would have a clean chance if we ran. I picked up Guir and ran into the building. The elevator opened after a ping that made the zombie look up.

He began to run at us and I quickly hit the button to close the doors. Once the door shut he began to pound on the door.

"To which floor, Guir?"

"How many are there?"

"105." I said, but I knew which floor he was going to choose.

"Hunred and five." He smiled like he had never eaten ice cream before.(Which he has not eaten.)

I pushed the button and prepared Guir for a battle that may or may not happen. Guir gets to be like the man he wanted to be, a swordfighter always on the run.

But now that he gets that life, I think he wants to be normal, like I was, but he has never seen normal before.

The elevator finally stopped at floor 105. But it needed a pin. So like the devious child I am, I pulled back memories on how to restart the pin and make it my own. I used to break and enter into a lot of places, so i reset the pin to Guir's name and we entered the apartment. The zombies are too stupid to try anything so we are safe here.

The first thing we do is check out the kitchen, which has some food. So we'll need to go to another grocery store and stock up, but the first thing we need to do is try to call our aunt. She lived in the suburbs of New York. But we have no idea if she is still alive.


	5. Lucifer Carrison 2

**Lucifer Carrison**

I turned around ready to hit something and realized it was Gracie.

"We have to run." Gracie practically screamed.

I showed Gracie out to the car and Drexel climbed in the back seat. I put the car in drive and we took off.

"Where are we going?" Gracie asked me.

"We are going to Paris. We have enough money to rent a ship or boat to get there." Drexel said from the back.

Gracie leaned over to my ear, "Who is he?"

"Drexel, meet Gracie, Gracie, Drexel." I introduced them to each other.

"Hi." Drexel waved to Gracie, who smiled back politely.

We needed to get back to New York, so we didn't have to pay at all for the ships. I started the drive home as my cell phone began to ring.

Gracie answered and immediately started talking to the person on the other line.

"Stay where you are, we will come pick you up. Where are you located? Parents with you? Just you two? Oh dear. We'll be there in about an hour. Bye."

"What's going on?" I asked Gracie.

"Dezzy and Guir are in an apartment building in New York. They are all alone, Your brother was changed and so was Kathy."

"They're alone?" I asked fear taking over. Kathy and David were they best parents, always making sure Dezzy and Guir are happy. Guir, he must be small still, I believe he's only three. Claire nodded and I sped the car up to 95 miles per hour.

I was staring straight at the road, my mind blocked everything that was happening in the car. My mind was set on finding Dezzy and Guir, but it would take four hours to get there, maybe less if I sped the car up faster.

"LUCY!" My mind was pulled back to reality quick. My foot left the petal and the car slammed us forward, her eyes were the last thing I saw before my head hit the glass.


	6. Drexel Martin 1

**Drexel Martin**

Waking up shaking with fear is not the best way to start the day. I was laying on grass next to a pavement road. The car was destroyed and Lucy was laying in the ditch next to me. Gracie was by the burning car. She was standing.

I stood up and walked, limped, over to Gracie.

"What happened?" I managed to croak.

"Lucy was speeding over a hundred. It's unbelievable that we're not dead."

"She's alive?" I asked. She didn't look like she was breathing. Gracie nodded.

"All of our supplies and weapons are gone." Gracie shuddered.

"I can see a small town over the horizon. We could walk when Lucy gets up." I pointed to the east.

"She won't get up. She's in a coma." Gracie said indifferent.

I looked at her and then looked at Lucy. She didn't look very heavy.

"I guess I can carry her." I said.

"Don't be silly," She waved her hand, "You just broke your ankle. You can't carry her."

"I can try. I'll carry her for as long as I can, then maybe in that small town, we can go to the hospital." I said limping towards Lucy.

"Ok." Gracie looked exhausted.

Lifting Lucy onto my back, I began to walk towards the town. It hurt to be on my ankle at all, but I could feel Gracie helping me support it and Lucy at the same time. The town was growing as we walked farther away from the car. The fields we walked through were very uneven with where the corn grows and it took all I had in me to continue to carry Lucy as our walk grew smaller.

"Why don't we rest?" Gracie asked for the thousandth time.

I shook my head and looked at how little we had left to walk.

"We might have about a mile left." I said with my dry and hoarse voice. Lucy was getting heavier. She felt at peace though. Her body language said nothing about being in a car accident only hours ago. Yet, that was the gruesome truth. Someone from the village spotted us and ran over to help.

"I'll help ya'." She said in the most beautiful voice. I knew immediately who she was, only because I have met her before.

"Stella?" I asked gently setting Lucy down.

"How do you know my name?" Stella asked in complete bewilderment.

"It's me, Drexel." I whispered.

"Drexel?" Horror filled her eyes. I nodded and tried to reach for her, but she stepped away.

"Why did you leave?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. It takes a lot to make me cry, but this is enough to tear a man apart.

"I had to." She stumbled.

"Why? Why did you leave? I bought a ring that day. I was going to propose. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you," I swallowed, "Do you not love me?"

"God, Drexel! I love you! I still do! I got pregnant! I thought you would leave me if I told you, so I left before you could know!" She cried. She slowly sank onto the ground, and I followed.

"I would never have left you. I would have been so happy to have a child, that we created." I whispered.

"We have a girl." She whispered.

"Can, can I meet her?" I asked.


	7. Dezzy June 2

**Dezzy June**

"When will they get here?" Guir asked. He was tired and dark was settling.

"Soon, baby, soon." I crossed my fingers and prayed they would get here soon and safe.

Guir fell asleep watching the reruns on the tv. I stayed up until I thought it was safe enough. I curled up with the three year old and fell asleep.

…

The sun shined brightly in my face and I reached over to grab Guir, but he wasn't there.

I wasn't where I fell asleep. I was in a bed. A soft silky bed. Guir couldn't of carried me here. He's too small.

I listened closely. Guir's laugh rang through the open door. I threw myself out of bed and ran down the stairs that were to the left of the room.

"Guir!" I yelled running in a panic. I was trying to find him.

"Dezzy!" Guir came around the corner and hugged me.

"Guir!" I said panting. I scooped him up and held him close.

"I have a fwend." Guir said in my ear.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yea. His name is Robin."

"Can I see Robin?" I asked. He nodded. "Or can you just see him?"

"You see him too." He said. Guir was small enough to still have his imaginary friends. I realized that he should keep them, because he may never get the chance to have a real friend.

I followed Guir into the other room. In front of the tv was a zombie. Watching the tv with interest. I bent over and quietly whispered to Guir.

"Go to the closet your coat is in. Do not move until I say so." I whispered.

"Why?" Guir asked loudly.

The zombie turned around and I screamed.

"Run, Guir." I yelled.

Guir started towards the closet and I went to grab the knife that I kept in my pocket. It wasn't there. The zombie moved closer to me and I was backed into a corner.

I whimpered but didn't move. The zombie placed his finger on my nose and started to say something.

"Robin, is me." He said slowly.

_What?_


End file.
